Sweet Romance
by xXLovelyRose95Xx
Summary: Remake. En homenaje a su compañera caída hace cinco años, Cream realiza una reunión con todos aquellos que estuvieron presentes en la batalla contra los Metarex. ¿Cuantas cosas habrán cambiado entre Sonic y cia.?. -¿Una misión?, pero si hoy nomas teníamos que acompañarte a comprarle un regalo a la madre de Cream-...aparentemente algunas cosas nunca cambiaran. [FIC CANCELADO]
1. Prólogo

Casi un año que tengo esto escrito debatiéndome si debería publicarlo o no y finalmente llegue a la conclusión que debería más por quienes siguieron mi Blog desde que empezó (si es que hay alguno aquí).

Este es un **Remake** ,en parte, ya que sinceramente no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que había escrito. Todos los archivos los tenía guardado en mi otra computadora que ahora no puedo prender y releer todo en Blog realmente no tengo ganas más porque muchas cosas o mejor dicho casi todo lo terminaría descartando para esta nueva versión.

Tratare de actualizarlo seguido o al menos más de lo que hacia con el anterior...en fin... **¡disfruten!**.

* * *

 _ **1° N/A:** La clasificación que siempre pongo va a ir cambiando por lo que cada capitulo tendrá su propia clasificación._

 _ **2° N/A:** Algunas veces soy de dibujar/ilustrar(?) lo que escribo por lo que, para no spoilear, pondré donde pueden encontrarlo._

* * *

 **Prologo:**

Nuestra historia comienza cinco años después de aquel triste acontecimiento que marco para siempre el corazón de todos aquellos que sobrevivieron a la dura batalla contra los Metarex.

Una vida importante para todos se perdió ese día, pero en su lugar, otra nació.

Esa nueva pequeña vida era una zorra de dos colas con rasgos de la raza de Cosmo, a la cual llamaron Calipso.

La pequeña no fue lo único nuevo que sucedió desde amigos, aventuras y hasta enemigos fueron pasando por la vida de Sonic y los demás todos esos años.

Aunque en el último, estas aventuras comenzaron a tener un declive. Eggman ya no aparecía tan seguido con sus planes para convertir a Mobius en Eggmanlandía, y por ende, los enemigos que normalmente eran desatados o creados por este, también.

Sonic se lo tomo con calma, pensando que tal vez finalmente se había dado cuenta que su meta era imposible de lograr gracias a él y sin preocupaciones por lo que pudiera suceder en su ausencia prosiguió con sus viajes a toda velocidad.

Tails y los demás, no creían que fuera buena idea bajar la guardia tan rápido como Sonic. Ellos conocían lo suficientemente bien a Eggman como para creer en su "posible rendición".

Seguramente pronto resurgiría con un malévolo plan o que tal vez su desaparición era nuevamente por Metal que se había vuelto a convertir en Neo Metal Sonic...Pero… el tiempo paso…y poco a poco se encargó de bajarles la guarda a ellos también y a todo aquel que creyera en el posible regreso de Eggman.

Los meses seguían pasando, y la fecha del sacrificio de Cosmo se acercaba. Cream, como cada año, invito a todos aquellos que estuvieron presentes a hacer memoria frente al lugar donde había sido extraído el núcleo del planeta, y a plantar alguna flor en honor a Cosmo.

-Ya quiero llevarle esta flores a mi madre- dijo una niña de tres años mirando los plantines sobre la mesa del taller de su padre.

-Mañana podrás llevárselas junto a todos los demás- le contesto Tails, su padre, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No puedo esperar, ya quiero verlos a todos, sobre todo a mi Sonic- comento con alegría Amy mientras sacaba una torta del horno.

-No puedo dejar la Master Emerald sola…- toco la Master Emerald con sus grandes guantes blancos -…pero… iré unos minutos.

Miro una pequeña agenda con la lista de los lugares a los que iría a robar joyas-Tengo planes para mañana…aunque puedo hacer un pequeño espacio.

-¡Cuenta con nosotros Cream!…y…mandale saludos de mi parte a tu madre- grito Vector sonrojado.

-Al jefe le gusta Vainilla, al jefe le gusta Vainilla- canto el más joven del grupo al ver el sonrojo de este mientras que Espio se limitaba a mirar.

-…Tal vez…- respondió fríamente Shadow.

-¡Ahí estaré!- dijo Sonic levantando el pulgar y guiñando el ojo como siempre hacia.

El sol cayó en el horizonte, ya solo faltaban unas horas para el reencuentro por la memoria de Cosmo…y el breve momento de reunión de todo el equipo Sonic de aquel entonces.

* * *

 _Para los que quieran ver como luce Calipso en mi **Profile** puse los links de mis cuentas...busquen el de **Tumblr** y a la dirección que sale deben agregarle atrás "_ _ **tagged/calipso-prower** ". Hay les saldrá un boceto viejo que hice. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización C:._


	2. Capitulo 1: Flores en el Horizonte

_**Editado 29-Junio:**_ _Perdón, como dije...solamente le hice una revisión rápida entre dormida XDU, ya corregí el pequeño error respecto a Rouge...el cual no cambia nada más que trabaja sola y no para G.U.N._

 ** _N/A:_** Voy a seguir usando el nombre de **Mobius** a pesar de que SEGA ya ha confirmado que el verdadero nombre es **Mundo de Sonic** (si lo se, ._. supero original el nombre).

* * *

 _Este capitulo tenía más o menos también hace rato nomas por lo que nomas le di una revisión rápida, estoy con un poco de sueño así que perdón si hay errores._

 _Como siempre...perdón por los errores de ortografía, etc, y espero que lo disfruten c:._

* * *

 _ **1° N/A:** Como recordaran, en Sonic X varios eventos de los juegos pasaron, de diferente forma pero pasaron, así que este fic va a ver ciertos juegos que pasaron luego del final de Sonic X._

* * *

El sol ya había salido anunciando otro hermoso día en Mobius y la única levantada en la casa Prower era una pequeña de cuatro años de edad intentando, desde hacia ya una hora, levantar a su padre quien nuevamente se había quedado hasta la madrugada trabajando en sus inventos.

-Pa…Papi…-decía mientras lo sacudía con el ceño fruncido, su padre realmente tenía el sueño pesado-…¡Papi!...ya salió el sol despiértate-lo sacudió un poco más fuerte.

-No Sonic, yo no le di tu ropa al abuelo…(*)-el joven, de ahora, trece años dijo entre medio de balbuceos.

La pequeña llego a su limite de paciencia, si seguían así iban a llegar tarde. Tomo todo el aire que sus pequeños pulmones podían aguantar y grito-…¡PAPÁ!.

El zorro de dos colas salto asustado de la cama por el repentino y fuerte grito que recibió de su hija cayendo de espaldas al otro lado de esta.

-Calipso, te he dicho muchas veces que no me despiertes así- regaño a su hija mientras se paraba y se masajeaba la espalda.

-La tía Amy me dijo que cuando los hombres no escuchan hay que gritarles- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin sacar su ceño fruncido.

-De todos modos, no vuelvas a despertarme así por favor...-miro el reloj de pared-…vamos a desayunar, en unas horas vendrán Cream y Amy para irnos juntos.

-Yup-saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras daba pequeños saltos.

 _"Es justo como su madre"_ pensó mientras observaba la suave sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeña hija.

* * *

Mientras, en casa de la eriza rosa, está junto a Cream, Cheese y Blaze se encontraban preparando algunos aperitivos para quienes quisieran quedarse con ellas a pasar el resto de la tarde allí.

La mayor de las tres, no estaba muy segura sobre la decisión de sus amigas sobre acompañarlos. Ella había ido a su dimensión a pasar unos días con sus dos mejores amigas, pero había olvidado que justo en esa semana era aquella fecha tan importante para ellas. Blaze no había estado ahí, y sentía que estaría de más si iba.

-Enserio chicas, no importa- dijo por novena vez esa mañana intentando de convencerlas.

La eriza rosa suspiro mientras seguía acomodando los sándwiches en un taper púrpura -Tú vienes con nosotras y no se discute más.

-Chao Chao Chao Chao.

-Cheese tiene razón, eres nuestra amiga Blaze, no te dejaremos aquí sola- agrego Cream mientras miraba a la nombrada.

-Pero no quiero…estar de más en su reunión.

-Claro que no estarás de más- coloco el último sándwich y cerró el taper.

-Además, estoy segura que a Cosmo le encantara que tú también colabores plantando algo-dijo la conejita con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

La eriza coloco el taper con aperitivos dentro de la mochila y se la cargo en su espalda- Vamos, ya Tails y Calipso deben estar esperando a que pasemos a buscarlos- sus amigas asintieron, y junto al pequeño Chao salieron de la casa rumbo al Taller del zorro amarillo llevando cada una en sus manos unos hermosos pimpollos listos para florecer en poco tiempo.

* * *

El reloj marco las diez de la mañana, el sol radiaba y no había casi nubes en el bello cielo azul, iba a ser un día bastante caluroso. Tails junto a su hija y sus tres amigas se encontraban bajo las copas de los arboles esperando a los demás.

- _Eggman y Sara se fueron a pasear, Eggman le pregunto si se quería casar y ella respondió…_ -tarareaba la joven conejita mientras movía uno de los lados de cuerda junto a Cheese mientras Calipso saltaba en ella.

-Ya deberían de estar aquí...-Amy dijo media molesta mientras movía su pie derecho en seña de impaciencia.

Una gota de sudor cruzo la cien de Tails-Seguro están en camino...-intento calmarla para evitar que su hermano mayor tuviera que ser recibido por cientos de martillos.

-Para ser el lugar exacto de donde se extrajo el núcleo de su planeta, y que estuvo mucho tiempo sin él…este lugar es hermoso -comento Blaze admirando todas las plantas y árboles que habían plantado durante todos estos años.

Cream miro a su amiga de pelaje lila sin dejar de agitar la cuerda-…Siempre venimos a ver que las plantas no necesiten de agua o abono.

-Chao Chao.

-Era lo menos que podíamos hacer luego de que no quedara nada del clan de Cosmo…más que Calipso-agrego el joven de dos colas.

-Ya veo…hicieron un buen trabajo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ya era hora!-Blaze y Tails se dieron vuelta para ver a quien se refería Amy. Eran nada más que Knuckles siendo acompañado por Rouge.

Todos saludaron a los recién llegados mientras miraban un poco sorprendidos, era extraño ver a Knuckles tan cerca de Rouge sin estar discutiendo por la Master Emerald.

-Que raro ustedes dos juntos-Amy dijo picara suponiendo que ambos andaban en algo.

Un fuerte rubor se poso en las mejillas del equidna- ¡No es lo que piensas!, la encontré en el camino yendo a robarse la Master Emerald.

-¿Qué pasa Knuxie, te da vergüenza aceptar que te gusta estar conmigo?-le pregunto Rouge con tono seductor mientras se le acercaba más.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas, a mi, gustarme tu compañía?! ¡Ja, antes prefiero estar acompañado por el tonto de Storm!-grito más ruborizado aún.

Rouge siguió mirándolo sin creer una palabra, su rubor y nerviosismo delataba que estaba mintiendo, pensó en contestarle pero una presencia conocida la hizo cambiar de parecer -Hey, Shadow-saludo alegre mientras caminaba hasta su amigo ignorando apropósito a Knuckles para darle un poco de celos.

La joven conejita miro con alegría al erizo negro-Que alegría que decidió venir señor Shadow.

-Chao Chao.

Knuckles miro con un poco de decepción al verla alejare mientras murmuraba sarcásticamente un _"Genial"_.

-Ahora solo falta Sonic y el Team Chaotix, ¿verdad?-dijo Blaze mientras se acercaba a la eriza.

-Si...Sonic seguro llegara tarde...como de costumbre...-le respondió con un poco molesta en su voz por la falta de su amor azul.

* * *

Media hora más paso sin nuevas señales de nadie. Amy se había subido a una rama para poder ver cuando llegara Sonic. Cream y Calipso, habían convencido a Blaze que se uniera a su juego. Knuckles, quien estaba apoyado cerca de Tails contra un árbol, miraba cada tanto con celos a donde estaban Rouge y Shadow charlando.

Tails, por su parte, se encontraba sumergido en su pensamiento constante de lo que podría estar tramando Eggman.

Una luz se le prendió en la mente del joven. Rouge estaba ahí, y ¿quién mejor que ella para averiguar si Eggman estaba planeando algo? -Hey Rouge…-la nombrada le dirigió la mirada-…tu siempre eres de estar cerca de la guarida de Eggman, ¿no sabes nada acerca de Eggman?...aunque sea algo pequeño.

-Lo siento cariño, Eggman no está en ninguna de las bases que conozco.

-Rayos-apretó sus puños. Se negaba a creer que fuera posible.

-Tal vez Sonic tenga razón, y simplemente se rindió- comento Knuckles.

-No lo creo, algo estará planeando…y sea lo que sea, saben que tienen mi apoyo-dijo Blaze sin dudar en sus palabras. Eran sus amigos, y los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

-¡Ahí está!-grito de la nada Amy mientras bajaba de donde estaba.

-¡¿Eggman?!- gritaron todos a coro pensando que se refería a este ya que estaban hablando de él.

-¿Qué?, ¡No, Sonic!-dijo corriendo en dirección donde había visto venir al erizo. Este se había encontrado con el Team Chaotix en el camino, y había decidido venir con ellos ya que solo faltaba un pequeño tramo que recorrer hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás.

El héroe azul escucho gritar su nombre desde lejos, ya sabía quién era con solo escuchar su voz.

-Creo que tu **"novia"** ya te vio-comento en broma Vector mientras Charmy se reía a su lado.

 _"Oh no"_ alcanzo a pensar el erizo antes de sentir los brazos de Amy apretándole el cuello.

-Oooh Sonic, ¡¿por qué tardaste tanto?! , ¡¿Dónde estabas?!-le reclamo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-A-amy….no…pu-e-do….res-pi-rar-dijo entre cortado intentando conseguir un poco de aire.

La eriza al darse cuenta que se le había pasado un poco la mano con su fuerza, lo soltó un poco sin alejarse de él - Lo siento, es que te extrañe mucho-un suave sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas.

Sonic se limitó a reír nervioso y sonrojado mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza -¿Y los demás?- le pregunto finalmente.

-¡Hey Sonic!-grito su amigo y hermano mientras se acercaba.

-Hola Tails, tanto tiempo.

-Me alegra que vinieras…hola Vector, Charmy y Espio, me alegra que ustedes también vinieran.

-¿Ya estamos todos?-hablo finalmente Espio mirando a los demás llegar atrás del joven de dos colas.

-Si.

-Pues empecemos, tenemos que irnos tempranos a una nueva misión-dijo Vector mientras caminaba rumbo a donde iban a plantar los plantines que traían.

Charmy lo miro sorprendido-¿Una misión?, pero si hoy nomas teníamos que acompañarte a comprarle un regalo a la madre de Cream.

La cara de vector paso de verde a roja de la vergüenza, rápidamente lo reto con un ** _"Callate"_ ** mientras los demás se reían de su sonrojo.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a donde había sido extraído años atrás el núcleo del planeta, comenzaron a plantar las flores en diferentes sectores del lugar.

Rouge camino hasta donde estaba el echidna rojo, no podía estar sin buscarle pleito -Para ser alguien que siempre está haciendo agujeros en la tierra no sabes hacer un pequeño hoyo para una flor.

-¡Cállate, claro que puedo, solo que sin querer se me paso la mano!.

-Déjame ayudarte antes que arruines todo-se acercó lo más cerca que pudo de él, coloco sus manos en la tierra removida y tapo gran parte del hoyo dejando solo una pequeña espacio para colocar la flor -Listo, y ten más cuidado, la próxima vez no te ayudare a tapar tus desastres-le toco con cariño la nariz mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Un suave rubor se poso en el rostro del equidna por la acción de esta.

-Espero que a mamá le guste-dijo Calipso mientras miraba las flores ya plantadas.

-Estoy seguro que le gustara-coloco su mano en la cabeza de su pequeña hija mientras la acariciaba con cariño.

El camaleón purpura se sacudió la tierra de las manos y miro a su jefe para anunciarle que ya habían terminado.

-¡Bueno chicos!, ya es hora de irnos, ¡nos vemos luego!-grito Vector para que los demás pudieran escucharlo mientras se iba con su equipo. Charmy grito un "Adiós" a la vez que agitaba las manos y Espió levanto levemente la mano en seña de saludo mientras caminaba junto a los demás.

-Suerte con su **"misión"** -respondió Sonic con un leve toque de burla.

-Que suerte que han vuelto a tener trabajo-comento Cream terminando de acomodar su flor.

-Si… **"trabajo"** -Amy dijo entre pequeñas risas.

-Bueno, es tiempo de regresar a trabajar-la muercielaga blanca miro a Shadow que ya había terminado también-...¿vienes Shadow?.

El erizo respondió con un simple _"Si"_ , pero antes de que estos pudieran marcharse, Cream les pregunto si no quería quedarse a comer con ellas.

-Por favor-rogó mientras usaba sus ojos más tiernos intentando convencerlos.

-Lo siento dulzura, pero tengo una larga lista de joyas que robar hoy, tal vez la próxima.

-Esta bien-su rostro denotaba un poco de decepción.

Amy y Blaze miraron a los tres restantes esperando una respuesta que pudiera animar a su pequeña amiga. -¿Y ustedes?.

-Yo tengo que ir a reparar un par de cosas…

-Yo pensaba seguir con mi recorrido…

-Tengo que cuidar la Master Emerald no puedo…

Cream bajo la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza, pero esto no paso desapercibido por sus dos amigas. Amy saco su martillo más grande y Blaze prendió fuego en sus manos. Miraron nuevamente a sus tres amigos...una mirada asesina se poso en sus rostros. - **¿Están seguros?** \- preguntaron nuevamente esperando que dejaran sus escusas baratas de lado y optaran por quedarse.

Los dos más jóvenes tragaron grueso mientras gotas de sudor caían por su rostro-Creo que podemos hacer una excepción por hoy.

El mayor no se inmuto -De ninguna manera, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- se dio vuelta para comenzara caminar de regreso a Angel Island, pero antes que pudiera dar otro paso más sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo dejo clavado en el suelo.

-¿Decías?.

-Esta bien, me quedo.

-¡Qué bien, va a ver que la pasaremos genial señor Knuckles!-grito Cream mientras la felicidad volvía a adornar su rostro.

* * *

El Team Sonic se había sentado en el centro del lugar haciendo una ronda sobre un mantel a cuadros que habían llevado las chicas.

-Mmm…esta delicioso…-Tails dijo saboreando la comida que habían llevado las chicas al mismo tiempo que Sonic y Knuckles asentían aprobando lo dicho por él.

Un suave sonrojo se poso en el rostro de Cream-Gracias…la señorita Blaze nos ayudó mucho.

-Chao Chao.

-Si, ya es toda una experta…- Amy agarro otro bocadillo-Ahora será la novia perfecta para Sil- un guante blanco tapo su boca antes que pudiera decir el nombre del erizo plateado.

Una pequeña risa escapo del hocico de Sonic al ver a Blaze con la cara completamente roja-Buena suerte entonces Blaze.

-Por cierto...-todos dirigieron su atención al zorro de dos colas-ya pensaron en poner un comedor.

-Mi mamá y Amy han estado ahorrando, pero todavía no llegan al precio que piden los dueños del local.

-No veo la hora de empezar con el negocio-dijo entusiasta mientras apretaba su mano libre.

-Si, y con Blaze aprendiendo las recetas será mucho más fácil-miro a la nombrada con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Piensas venir a vivir a nuestra dimensión?-pregunto Knuckles.

-No exactamente, no puedo dejar mi hogar y mis prioridades como guardiana del cetro y las Sol Emeralds…menos con Nega Eggman al acecho…pero vendré cada tanto a ayudarlas.

-Hablando de dimensiones, ¿cómo esta Marine, sigue con su locas ideas?-rió Sonic al imaginar a la joven mapache causando problemas por doquier.

-Sigue interactiva como siempre…y dijo que vallan a visitarla alguna vez.

-¿Quién es Marine?-cuestiono Amy con un poco de celos mientras miraba a Sonic.

-Es una amiga de la dimensión de Blaze, ella nos dejó hospedarnos en su casa cuando accidentalmente fuimos a su dimensión-le aclaro Tails antes de que la eriza cogiera la idea equivocada.

-Otra dimensión… ¿podemos ir papa?

-Si van yo también quiero ir, quiero conocer la dimensión de Blaze y a su amiga-dijo Cream entusiasta ante la idea de visitar su hogar.

-Yo también, quiero conocer a la tal Marine-agrego Amy mientras continuaba mirando a Sonic, el cual estaba un poco nervioso por sus celos evidentes.

Tails miro a los demás-¿Ustedes que dicen?-.

-Cuenten conmigo, será divertido visitar otra vez esa dimensión, y ganarle otra carrera a Johnny.

-Tengo que cuidar la Master Emerald...tal vez la próxima vez.

-Si quieren pueden ir varios días, tengo suficientes habitaciones para que todos se queden unos días.

-Bien...-miro a Sonic-...¿tienes las Chaos Emerald?...-este asintió mientras levantaba el pulgar-...¡entonces mañana iremos a la dimensión de Blaze!.

-¡Siiii!

* * *

La tarde paso entre charlas e historias de sus viejas aventuras. El sol ya caía en el horizonte provocando que el cielo tuviera tonos naranjas y rosas.

Sonic y los demás se había puesto a caminar lentamente rumbo a casa mientras hablaban sobre que tenían que llevar para mañana.

-Entonces si la casa de Marine está en la playa...llevare mi nuevo traje de baño-dijo Cream mientras llevaba a Calipso tomada de la mano

-Chao chao.

-¡No puedo esperar para ir!- grito la menor del grupo mientras apretaba un poco la mano de la conejita.

-Espero que todavía estén en buen estado las naves que construí, así podremos dar un paseo en ellos.

-Bueno...Marine siempre los está revisando...y a mejorado un poco desde entonces...así que deben estar en buen estado.

La eriza rosa, que iba caminando adelante junto al erizo azul, se detuvo para contemplar el bello atardecer en una de las partes más altas de la llanura- Que hermoso-dijo mientras el viento jugaba con sus púas.

Sonic se acerco un poco a ella-Tienes razón.

Amy se sorprendió al sentir a Sonic al lado de ella, y no perdió la oportunidad para apoyarse contra él mientras suspiraba un _"…y muy romántico"_. El erizo se estremeció al sentirla apoyada en su hombro pero no se movió. Apoyo suavemente su cabeza contra la suya y siguió observando el lugar a su lado hasta que sus amigos los alcanzara.

 _"Ella luce muy linda, cuando no está corriéndome con un martillo"._

* * *

 **2° N/A:** (*) Referencia a el Ova de Sonic. Por abuelo me refiero a "Old Man Owl", el búho le lleva un mensaje a Sonic de parte del Presidente.


End file.
